A Cabin in the Woods (SWB)
"A Cabin in the Woods" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Survivors We Become. It is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Another group of people is found. Someone in the camp begins to have their downfall. Plot Ashleigh is laying on her sleeping bag next to Robin. She hears footsteps in the woods and sits up, looking to see only Connor, Rebecca, Spencer and a few others are awake. She stands and walks to Spencer. "I'll be back." "Is everything okay?" Spencer asks, concerned. Ashleigh nods. "I just need to check something out. Don't worry." Spencer sighs and is about to say something, but shakes his head. "Just... Be careful. Please?" Ashleigh nods and walks towards the woods with a flashlight. She hears the footsteps continue on when she suddenly hears them get closer. She gasps, backing away before Angel jumps up, startling her. "What the hell, Angel!" Ashleigh whispers, lightly hitting her friend. Angel, who is laughing, shrugs. "Sorry. But you made it too easy!" "Why are you out here?" Ashleigh asks her as they continue walking along. Angel smirks. "I saw a cabin while I was exploring. I wanted to wait until everyone was asleep before I decided to explore it. Want to come?" She asks with excitement. Ashleigh rolls her eyes, but agrees and they walk deeper into the woods. Meanwhile, Mike has set up a small fire. Mitch looks at their surroundings and asks, "Should we head back now? They must be worried." He says. Billie, who is sitting on the ground, looks up at him, then to Mike. Mike shakes his head. "No. I don't want to head back until we find help." "But the others-" Billie begins. "Listen, we've lost so many already, and the longer we are here, the more we will lose. That means Ashleigh, Robin, Stevie, Spencer. Any of them could die if we don't get them out." Mike says before looking down at the fire again. Mitch sighs and sits beside Billie. Mitch hears Billie's stomach growl and looks at him. "Have you still not eaten?" Mitch asks. Billie nods. "I gave what I had left to Spencer. He didn't have anything this whole time." "But now you're gonna starve." Mitch says, staring at Billie with pity. Billie sighs and looks away. "Don't do that." He said. Mitch furrows his eyebrows. "Do what?" Billie looks back at him. "Pity me. I don't want people to feel bad for me." He says. Mitch sighs and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a bag of chips, handing it to Billie. "Here. You haven't eaten in days, you'll kill yourself if you go on without food." Billie doesn't want to take it, but does, softly saying, "Thank you." The group hears someone running their way. Mika and Dean start backing away. "Who the hell is that?" Mika whispers. A woman runs into the light and gives a sigh of relief. "Oh, God, there are more people. Please, my husband... He needs help!" She begs. In the morning, Rebecca approaches Spencer with a smile. "So, then, Spencer. What should we do today?" She asks. Spencer shrugs, not knowing how to be a leader. "Well... Where are Mike and the others? Still not back?" Rebecca shakes her head, making Spencer frown. "I might have to send a search party to find them later. If they aren't back by noon, I'll send a group." "Alright. And, Spencer..." Rebecca says, looking back at Connor. "Can you please talk to Connor? He won't go to sleep. He's going to make himself crazy." Spencer nods, but before he can do anything, he hears Robin gasp. "Spencer, Stevie!" She yells. Spencer and Rebecca walk over as Robin shakes Stevie awake. "Ugh, I was sleeping." Stevie mutters. "Ash and Angel aren't here!" Robin yells, panic filling her voice. Spencer mumbles, "Shit," before turning and running to Connor. "Mr. Greer, we have students missing." Spencer says to him, but he looks distant and doesn't react. Rebecca sees and walks to him. "Connor. Did you hear Spencer?" Cathy looks over to them and walks up, asking, "What is it?" Rebecca motions to Connor. "He isn't saying anything." Cathy snaps her fingers in front of her son's face. "Connor, come on." She mutters. Meanwhile, Angel and Ashleigh are hiking still. "How long have we been hiking?" Ashleigh groans. Angel laughs, looking at her. "Come on, it's only been a few hours." She says. Ashleigh hits her lightly, both of them laughing. Ashleigh sees her necklace and tilts her head at it. "What does your necklace mean?" Angel looks at her necklace and grabs it, smiling down at it. A heart with the letters A+D engraved into it. She looks back to Ashleigh. "My boyfriend gave it to me. He had it made for me. It means 'Angel and Devil.'" "Devil? His name is Devil?" Ashleigh asks with a chuckle. Angel shakes her head. "No, no. Devil is his nickname." Ashleigh nods, smiling at her. "Why is he called Devil? Is it a couple thing or something?" She asks. Angel's smile falls and she looks at Ashleigh. "Let's just say we've done some bad stuff and he has a reputation for it." Though Ashleigh wants to ask more, she suspects that she's asked so much already. They are silent before Angel looks at Ashleigh. "What about you? Got a boyfriend or something?" She asks. Ashleigh shakes her head. "No. I don't date." She says. "Why not? You're really pretty and nice, any guy would be lucky to have you." Angel states. Ashleigh shrugs. "I don't think I can love someone as much as they love me." Angel nods her head before smiling. "Hey! There it is!" She says, the girls running to it. Mike leads the group with Paula, the woman. "We were trying to escape people. There's something going on with civilization, people are... attacking each other, biting other people!" Paula says. Mitch looks at her. "Did you say biting?" She nods. "Why are you all here? I mean, you don't look like you're all related." Paula asks. Mike looks at the students. "We were on a school trip. Our bus crashed." Paula gasps and looks at them all. "You're the Crestview senior class that never made it to the camp? Oh, my God, they've been looking for you for days!" Billie points ahead. "Look, there's the cars!" He says. They all run to the cars, looking in. Mika and Dean help the driver from the other car out while Mike and Paula help her husband. Billie is staring at the bodies in shock. Mitch sees and turns him away from the situation. "Hey, just look at me, alright? Talk to me." "I-I've never seen dead bodies before the crash... Oh, God, the crash..." Billie mumbles, shaking his head. His eyes water, Mitch shaking his head and shushing him. "Hey, Bill, it's okay. Don't worry, you're fine." Mike says, "They're gone." Paula lets out a sob, Billie's eyes go wide. Andrea has him sit down. "Think of something that makes you happy... Like music! What's your favorite song?" Billie's breathing is shaky. As he and Andrea keep talking to Billie to calm him down, Mitch looks at the others. He sees the man Dean and Mika are with start moving. The man grabs Dean and pulls him down, biting into his neck. Mika screams in terror as the man rips Dean's flesh off his neck, the boy pulling away and bleeding. He then grabs Mika and bites her arm, making her scream. The driver then gets on top of her, biting into her neck. Mitch pulls Billie into his chest, yelling, "Don't look!" As Paula looks at Mika and Dean, her husband rises and she smiles at him. When he looks at her, she sees his eyes and screams before he sinks his teeth into her cheek. Mike pulls him away, Paula's cheek getting ripped off. Mike runs to Andrea, Billie and Mitch, telling them, "Hurry, we need to get back!" They all run down the road, trying to ignore the screams behind them. Meanwhile, Cathy, Rebecca and Spencer are all talking to one another about Connor. "He's breaking. We need to get out of here as soon as possible if we want to save him." Spencer says. Cathy nods, saying, "I know. But how can we get anyone out of here? Where will we even go." "Who the hell are you?!" They all look to see Amber holding a tree branch up as a weapon, Rudy and Cleo backing away from the four men that have approached them. "It's okay. My name is Tobias McLemore. We're friendly, I promise." He says with a smile. Spencer glares at him. At the cabin, Angel opens the door but both girls immediately cover their noses. "What is that?!" Ashleigh groans. They walk in, holding their breath. Ashleigh gags and points to a door. "It's coming from in there, I think." She says before covering her face again. She and Angel walk to the door and she opens it. Both girls scream in horror. On the floor is the body of Lisa, her wrists cut open. Ashleigh sobs and looks away. "Oh, God, I can't believe she would do this to herself!" Angel looks away as well, but sees another room, the door cracked and blinking lights behind it. She walks in, Ashleigh following. They begin to look around, Angel using the computer in the room to read some files. "'Apocalypse?' 'The Dead Rise?' What the hell is this?" She asks. Ashleigh reads something and gasps. "Look at this." She says. Angel walks over and is about to ask what it is before seeing it. It is the information for their bus, their school, a list of the students and teachers. "Someone planned for us to be here." Angel goes back on the computer and finds some emails between the owner of the cabin and someone named Jeff McLemore. "Eddie is on his way to the camp now. He says all the students and teachers are present." "I don't get it, what did they want from us?" Ashleigh asks before they hear a crash in the next room. Angel grabs the knife off the desk. "What are you doing? Are you going to kill them?!" Ashleigh whispers. "If it comes to it. Not like it'd be the first time." Angel mutters, Ashleigh's eyes going wide. Footsteps shuffle to the door slowly. The person bumps into the door and the girls gasp, seeing it's Lisa. "I thought she was dead!" Angel nods. "She is dead. Look at her eyes!" Angel backs away from Lisa, who approaches them. "Lisa, I don't want to hurt you. But you need to stay there." Lisa snarls and lunges at Angel, grabbing her wrists. She grunts and shoves Lisa against the wall, making her let go. She then stabs the girl in the neck, Ashleigh gasping. They both look in shock as Lisa keeps walking towards them. Angel grabs the knife and rips it from her neck and stabs her again, this time in the heart. "What the hell is this?!" Angel yells. Ashleigh skims through the articles on the desk and reads, 'Aim for the head' scribbled on a paper. "The head!" Ashleigh yells. "Huh?!" "Stab her in the head, Angel, now!" Angel shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She swings the knife and stabs Lisa in the skull, Lisa's knees buckling. Angel pulls the knife out and turns to Ashleigh. "We have to warn the others." She says before they run out of the cabin. Co-Stars *Sydney Park as Amber Nickols *Ema Doenges as Mika Rooney *Miles Gibson as Dean Henry *Shameik Moore as Rudy Bronson *Noel Fisher as Reed *Jim Parrack as Todd *Dacre Montgomery as Chase Adamson Uncredited *Unknown as "Paula's Husband" *Unknown as "Driver" Deaths *Paula's Husband (Alive) *Unnamed Driver (Alive) *Dean Henry *Paula *Mika Rooney *Lisa Bowen (Alive and Zombified) Your Rating How would you rate "A Cabin in the Woods" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Reed. *First appearance of Todd. *First appearance of Chase Adamson. *First (and last) appearance of Paula. *Last appearance of Dean Henry. *Last appearance of Mika Rooney. *Last appearance of Lisa Bowen. *This episode marks the first appearances of zombies. *Tobias had previously appeared in an uncreditted appearence in the first episode. *This is the first time all main cast members do not appear, as Alex is missing. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)